<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perks Of Your Boyfriend Being A Ghost by ShipMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257780">The Perks Of Your Boyfriend Being A Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress'>ShipMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghost boyfriend AU, I Guess...?, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, so I guess Hiccup must have died at some point, this is 200 percent self-indulgent projecting...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a single mother of three children, Astrid's life is stressful and barely ever about <i>her</i> at all. Just good that her undead ghost boyfriend Hiccup makes sure that she gets some stress relief from time to time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As it says in the tags, this is 200% self-indulgent projecting. The only/main difference is that I'm not a single mother, and in fact have a loving and caring husband who helps as best he can. But still, let me keep my fantasies. ;P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With an exhausted sigh, Astrid leaned against the closed door and sank to the ground. <em> Finally, </em>Brianna was asleep, too. Zephyr and Nuffink had been restless as well after being locked inside on a bad weather day, had only calmed down two hours after their usual bedtime, but the eighteen months old toddler had taken even longer. But then, she was teething, so that wasn't surprising. Astrid just hoped that she would have a couple of hours now before either of her children needed her again. Not like last night where Nuffink had sneaked into her bed after a bad dream and Brianna hadn't wanted to sleep longer than six in the morning at all…</p><p>Astrid loved her children with all her heart, she really did. After she'd left her now-ex-husband when she'd learned about his constant cheating – and had inherited his fortune when he'd driven himself off a cliff soon after – Zephyr, Nuffink, and little Brianna were the most important and precious parts of her life. Under no circumstance at all would she ever give them up, and after they'd all moved into her great-grandaunt’s old mansion, their life was slowly settling into something more normal again. Something good even. They were happy. </p><p>But still, sometimes being a single mother was just exhausting and brought her to her limits. As much as she enjoyed taking care of her toddler or playing games with the older ones, sometimes she wished she could get just half an hour for herself. There was an archery range behind the house and she was dying to give her old hobby a try. But so far, she hasn't gotten the chance. </p><p>Even now, there were still so many other things to do. Like cleaning up, at least the most important parts of the house, sorting clothes so Zephyr wouldn't need to rummage through her brother's socks again to find a shirt, and the kitchen was in dire need of a thorough clean up as well. Maybe, if she put in an effort, she could get at least<em> some </em>of those tasks done…</p><p>However, when she tried to stand up, she found that she couldn't. Her legs gave way midway and she slumped back onto the hard ground with low outcry. </p><p>For a second or three, she just sat there in silence. Then some incoherent noises bubbled up from deep within her chest, and not even she could say whether she was laughing or crying. </p><p>Now she was even too exhausted and weak to simply<em> stand up? </em> That was<em> ridiculous! </em></p><p>She tried again but this time, she didn't even manage to position her feet correctly; they just slid across the floor the moment she straightened her legs. And when she lifted her hands, just holding them before her eyes, they were shaking.</p><p>Defeated, she let her head fall against the door behind her. She was sobbing now, low but unrestrained. What was she supposed to<em> do? </em> She couldn't just sit here all night. There was so much left to do, so many tasks and duties, and failing her children just wasn't an option. They were all she had left and they depended on her. </p><p>She couldn't say for how long she sat there, crying from exhaustion, when she felt it. The brush of something cool against her wet cheek and along her neck. It could have been mistaken as a draft, nothing uncommon in an old house like this one – but Astrid knew better. The sensation returned, cool fingers caressing her skin, and without her help, her lips twitched into a weak smile. </p><p>
  <em> Come… </em>
</p><p>She let out a heavy sigh. Right. Exhausted as she was, trying to get even one of her tasks done tonight was futile. It was far more sensible to get as much rest as she could so that, hopefully, she would function better in the morning. </p><p>This time, it worked when she tried to get on her feet. Her knees were shaking and she kept one hand firmly on the wall for stabilisation, but at least she could walk. Luckily, she didn't have to go far though, only to the other end of the corridor to where her own bedroom was. With her last strength, she stripped off her clothes and put on her comfortable flannel pyjama before she slipped beneath the sheets with a relieved sigh, revelling in the softness of her bed with her eyes closed. </p><p>
  <em> Yes, that’s it.  </em>
</p><p>There it was again, that featherlike touch, light as a breeze as it caressed her forehead and along her temple. As if brushing away a strand of hair.</p><p>
  <em> That’s better, isn’t it? </em>
</p><p>Humming, she leaned into the touch, another soft smile playing around her lips. “Yes, it is,” she murmured into the darkness around her. “Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em> Anytime. </em>
</p><p>There was a hint of humour in the voice, even as it was nothing but a faint echo inside her head, as always. Astrid opened her eyes, wanted to see whether there was a matching smile to go with that tone. </p><p>The other side of her bed wasn’t empty anymore, as it had been only moments before. Now, the outline of a figure was visible, a man lying next to her. Except that it wasn’t really a man, just his memory. He was pale, translucent, and aside from his face and the hand hovering near her face, he even seemed a little blurry. As if he was nothing but mist and the next draft would blow him away. </p><p>There was indeed an amused smile playing around his lips, but his eyes were full of concern. From the painting that hung downstairs in the entry hall, she knew that these eyes once had been vibrantly green, like the forest on a summer day, and that the unruly hair on his head used to be a beautiful shade of reddish-brown. Now, however, all colours were washed away by time and death, even as he was glowing slightly in the darkness of the night. </p><p>
  <em> You’re working too hard. </em>
</p><p>She chuckled weakly at his word. “Well, there’s little I can do about that. They need me so I have no choice. Not as if I can take a day off from being a mum.”</p><p>He frowned but nodded. <em> True. They’re lucky to have you, though. Not all parents care this much.  </em></p><p>Astrid shrugged. To her, it was no question. Her children came first, always. </p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still stunned at how easily she could talk to the ghost of a man that had lived long before her in this house. But it felt so natural, so easy. Aside from the very first seconds, she hadn’t even been afraid of him. </p><p><em> Maybe </em>that was because he wasn’t really here and she was just going insane. But Astrid didn’t want to think about that. Hiccup felt so<em> real</em>. Besides, she never could have come up with such a ridiculous name on her own anyway.</p><p>Astrid was bone-tired, but watching him was still something she didn’t want to miss out on. And as they gazed at each other, his features changed; the frown and worries from before melted away and got replaced by a surprising warmth and only a small hint of underlying sadness. </p><p>
  <em> You’re amazing… </em>
</p><p>His words were nothing but a whisper in her mind as he leaned closer and cool lips brushed against her own. It made her heart flutter in joy, her eyes falling close. </p><p>Her instincts told her to lift her arms, to wrap them around her lover, to hold him close. She wanted to run her fingers through his soft hair, wanted to explore the wiry strength of his shoulder, his back. But with Hiccup, that wasn't possible. It already took all his will power to let her feel him at all, to garner enough solidity for his lips and tongue to not pass right through her. At least, that’s what he’d told her all those weeks ago when this wonderful craziness had started.</p><p>So instead, she just enjoyed what she could, the cool pressure of his mouth against her own, his presence, grabbing at her soft blanket instead of firm flesh. But if that was the price she had to pay for loving a ghost then she would pay it. Because Hiccup was worth it.</p><p>
  <em> I think you deserve some stress relief. </em>
</p><p>Astrid hummed when his lips wandered along her jaw and down her neck. It tickled but in the most wonderful way, the way that made her shiver in anticipation and tiny sparks of electricity run through her entire body. He always knew what she needed, be it someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on – or this. And he was so<em> good </em>at this, too. A soft kiss here, a gentle bite there, and she was putty in his incorporate hands. </p><p>A soft moan slipped from her mouth when he suckled on her neck, directly above her pulse point, and her mind went blissfully blank. This was<em> just </em>what she needed. She luxuriated in the sensations he elicited in her body, the chance to just let go of everything. But then, she gasped when she felt something new. At first, she thought he'd brought a hand to her breast, to caress and squeeze at flesh and let cool fingers play with sensitive nipples. Except that it felt different, not like fingers but teeth gently nipping, lips and a tongue sucking on the hardening bud. Her eyes widened when she felt the same at her other breast too, three ghostly mouthed now working to drive her insane.</p><p>"I-is that all you?" she asked, shifting a little until she could look at him.</p><p>Hiccup had a look of high concentration on his face, his eyebrows furrowed. <em> Yes. </em> He seemed to hesitate for a moment. <em> Is it okay for you?  </em></p><p>Humming, Astrid laid back down into her cushion and nodded. "It is. I was just surprised, is all."</p><p>In her mind, she heard him chuckle, a little embarrassed. <em> It's got to have at least one perk that I don't have a solid form… </em></p><p>That was something she couldn't really argue with. She wished she could feel more of him, his body, his warmth, his breath on her skin or his beating heart beneath her hand on his chest. But since none of that was possible, multiple mouths and hands to pleasure her… well, she at least wouldn't say no to this.</p><p>Although… it was so<em> surreal</em>. She was still wearing her warm pyjama and lay beneath the heavy blanket, safe from the cool night air. And yet, she could feel his phantom touches on her skin as if she was entirely bare to him – which in a way she was. Neither walls nor fabric meant anything to him.</p><p>After kissing her once more on her lips, so soft and sweet that she nearly melted, Hiccup returned his attention to the rest of her body. Before long, she could feel him<em> everywhere</em>. Phantom mouths were suckling on her breasts, her clit, and even her toes, tongues teasing and lapping eagerly as phantom hands ran over her entire body, caressing over delicate skin or squeezing to heighten her sensitivity. </p><p>The onslaught of sensations left her writhing and twisting between her sheets, gasping and moaning. But no matter how much she moved, his phantom touch always followed. She couldn’t escape, couldn’t get even the smallest reprieve. All she could do was press her forearm to her mouth to muffle the endless stream of moans and little screams that left her throat. It could have been scary, feeling so helpless and being at someone else’s mercy like this. But this was Hiccup and she trusted him completely. She couldn’t even say why, she just knew that she had nothing to fear when she was with him.</p><p>And it was<em> wonderful</em>. All her worries and the stress of the day melted off her as her body and mind got submerged in this endless ocean of sensations. Chasing only one feeling was impossible, so she quickly gave up to even try and instead gave herself over to him, to his care. </p><p>Astrid had no idea for how long he kept her in this wonderfully-mindless state of need and longing; it was just an endless rollercoaster of building pleasure. Everything inside her was tense, coiled so tightly like never before until he finally showed mercy. Her orgasm washed through her like a crashing wave, so powerful that it made her entire body shake violently, her back arching off the bed and her lips were parted in a silent scream. Her mind empty of every thought.</p><p>When it was over, she only slowly drifted down from her height, didn’t want it to end. She felt better than in a long while, safe, secure, cared for. </p><p>“Thank you,” she sighed into the darkness, her voice so weak that it nearly broke. “I… I think I needed this.”</p><p>Again, she heard him chuckle inside her head. <em> I think you’re right there. And I also think you deserved it. You’re doing so much and–  </em></p><p>He broke off when another sound echoed through the old house, a crying child. Brianna must have woken up. But before Astrid could react, could even do so much as let out a tired groan, it had stopped again. Surprised and a little confused, she blinked to clear her mind of its blissful haze, then jumped when Hiccup appeared next to her again. She hadn’t even registered that he’d left. </p><p>
  <em> It’s okay. She’d just lost Mr Carrot, but once he was back in her arms, she fell asleep again.  </em>
</p><p>Smiling, Astrid relaxed back into her cushions. Mr Carrot was Brianna’s cuddly rabbit. He was old, a hand-me-down from Astrid’s own grandmother, and rather ugly to be honest. But Brianna loved the beast. </p><p>“And thank you again,” she murmured, exhaustion taking her quickly now. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>
  <em> The same you’re doing now. Be the best mum a child could ask for.  </em>
</p><p>Her lips twitched into a sad smile. Hiccup's own mother had left him when he'd been younger than Brianna was now, so his bar of what counted as a good mother was bound to be rather low. All she did was struggling not to fail, really. </p><p>"How did you do that?" she asked to change the topic. "Didn't you say it costs all your concentration and energy to let me feel you at all? </p><p>He nodded, his eyes flickering away as if he was embarrassed. <em> It did in the beginning. But the more time I spend with you, the stronger I feel. I barely have to think about simple touches at all anymore. </em> To prove his point, he reached for her face and brushed a few sweats strands of hair out of her face. <em> So I thought I could try something more… advanced. </em></p><p>“Mmmh, a good idea.” </p><p>Once more, she heard him chuckle in her mind. <em> Now, rest. You’re going to need your strength tomorrow. </em></p><p>Sighing, Astrid complied. She curled up in her bed, feeling more relaxed than she had in days, and hummed in surprise and delight when she somewhat felt Hiccup curl around her back. He even wrapped an arm around her waist without it passing right through her. Hopefully, they would soon get the chance to further explore Hiccup’s newfound strength. </p><p><em> After </em>a good night’s sleep!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know how it is when authors say "This is definitely just a one-shot!". In many cases, they don't <i>actually</i> mean it. xD So, as announced... part 2 of this self-indulgent fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had been a good day. </p>
<p>Zephyr and Nuffink only had one small fight right before lunch that thankfully had been easy to solve – Zephyr's 'stolen' notebook had actually just been in the wrong drawer of her desk. Aside from that, the two had taken turns playing with Brianna for a while so that Astrid actually had had the time to do some dearly-needed chores around the house. Both bathrooms and the kitchen were clean again, the lamp in Nuffink's room was repaired, and the leg of Zephyr's favourite cuddly dragon sewed back on. She'd even found the time to do some baking in-between, rewarding herself and her children with a bunch of fresh cookies for tea. </p>
<p>All in all, Astrid felt remarkably good after this day. Accomplished. Successful. Happy. She was even humming along with the music on the radio as she tidied up the toys and clothes and kitchenware from all over the living room. A good day indeed.</p>
<p>She perked up when the song ended and the first beats of the next one followed, smiling to herself. It was an older song, one of her favourites from when she'd been young. Feeling giddy, she danced around the room, singing along with every line. She still knew them by heart.</p>
<p>"Mum? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Astrid glanced up when she heard Zephyr's puzzled voice and couldn't suppress a grin. All three children were standing in the doorway, undoubtedly drawn by her terribly off-tune singing, and staring at her with varying degrees of bewilderment.</p>
<p>Once, the thought of someone seeing her like that would have been embarrassing. But Astrid was long past that point and just enjoyed feeling good for once.</p>
<p>"Yep, fine as a flower in spring." She made a sloppy pirouette, giggling as she nearly lost her balance. She was just too giddy to care. </p>
<p>"Mummy dancy!" Brianna came toddling over to her, her tiny arms reaching for her.</p>
<p>Astrid happily lifted her up, whirling around some more with Brianna in her arms, and chuckled when the little girl squealed in delight.</p>
<p>It didn't take long, only a few more seconds, before Nuffink joined them, goofing around with the beat of the music. Zephyr watched them a little longer, but then, with a shrug and a roll of her eyes, started to dance as well. Astrid shifted Brianna to sit on her hip and used the other one to help Zephyr and Nuffink pirouetting until they could barely stand straight anymore.</p>
<p>Before long, they were all laughing giddily and eventually fell onto the old sofa, everyone on top of everyone else. Cooing happily, Astrid closed her arms around her children, cuddling them tight and basking in their laughter.</p>
<p>Moments like this were what made all the hardship worth it.</p>
<p>
  <b>. o O o .</b>
</p>
<p>Later that day, Astrid stood at the window in her bedroom and watched the sun setting behind the forest. For once, bedtime had gone by without any drama; Nuffink had fallen asleep while Astrid had read them a bedtime story, with Brianna already asleep on her arm, and Zephyr hadn't protested against turning the lights off in time either. </p>
<p>And now, for the first time in what felt like forever, Astrid had the chance to just enjoy the pretty view outside. She'd thought about putting the time to good use, maybe prepare food for some other more hectic day or sort through more laundry. But then she'd decided that she'd done enough that day. She'd earned herself a calm evening, hadn't she? </p>
<p>Content like she hadn't felt in a long time, she watched as the glowing light dipped behind the trees. They seemed to be on fire, the sky above them painted beautifully in orange and pink.</p>
<p>The moment the last ray of sunshine left the house, she felt his touch again. It was as if he stood behind her for real, his chest against her back, his hands loosely on her hips, and his mouth on her neck. Her instincts told her to lean back against him, but she knew better than to give in. She’d tried that once, and instead of cuddling into his embrace had stumbled right through him. Remembering his remorseful look was enough to make her hold still and just enjoy his closeness instead. </p>
<p>
  <em> You looked happy. So beautiful. </em>
</p>
<p>His words in her mind were accompanied by a memory that wasn’t her own. She saw herself as she danced with her kids, saw her own smile through Hiccup’s eyes. It made her smile again, feeling his adoration through his mental touch. </p>
<p>“I am happy,” she replied in a quiet whisper. She turned around to look up into his pale face. “Our life might be difficult but that doesn’t mean it’s not good. Even if I had a fairy’s three free wishes, there’s only one thing I’d want to change.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh? And what’s that? </em>
</p>
<p>He sounded amused, a small smile tugging at his pale lips. </p>
<p>She lifted her hand and let the tips of her fingers glide along the outline of his cheek and jaw. There was a tangible resistance, almost as solid as skin, and she could<em> swear </em>that she could also feel his stubbles. How did he do that? </p>
<p>“I wish I could live with you,” she breathed, fighting to keep the sudden surge of sadness out of her eyes. “I wish we could have more than just these shared hours at night. Don’t get me wrong, I’d never want to miss them. But… but I wish I could<em> live with you. </em>Does that make sense?” </p>
<p>Hiccup’s gaze dropped away from her eyes, his smile turning into something more sombre as he leaned his head into her touch and laid his ghostly hand over hers.</p>
<p>
  <em> I know what you mean. My life was not unhappy, but now that I know you it seems to have been rather pointless.  </em>
</p>
<p>There it was again, the underlying sadness that so often lay like a shadow over him. A part of Astrid wanted to curse herself for bringing the topic up in the first place, but she couldn’t help it now. And it had been the truth anyway, not something she wanted to hide. It wasn’t just the way he took care of her sometimes she enjoyed. It was all of it, all of him. </p>
<p>Carefully to not move right through him, she nudged his head up so he would look at her again. "I love you."</p>
<p>That brought the smile back to his face. He cradled her cheek with his large hand and kissed her, with more firmness than she was used to but she certainly wasn't complaining. It felt good to have their lips slide together, to have his tongue move with her own. </p>
<p>
  <em> I love you, too. </em>
</p>
<p>Astrid hummed against his mouth, overwhelmed by the sincerity she felt in his words. She still wasn't used to hearing these words and actually<em> believing </em>them. Her marriage had left her heart bruised and aching, but with Hiccup it was healing a little more with every passing day.</p>
<p>"Come here." She pulled him along to her bed. Her tugging at his hand surprised him, and for a moment, they were both startled. Usually, Hiccup had to concentrate to not resolve into thin air, so her catching him by surprise like that was new. </p>
<p>But it was good, too. It meant that he was getting stronger still, as became evident as well as they settled on her bed. This time, she could<em> feel </em>him. He lay above her, but instead of just hovering in the air, she felt his weight pressing down on her – not as heavy as a grown man should be but he was<em> there</em>. She felt him move with her as his kisses and touches left her restless, felt him grind against her in the sweetest ways. His mouth nipping at her neck, one of his hands in her hair and the other caressing her side – it was all just wonderful.</p>
<p>She chuckled when his hand slipped beneath her shirt, pushing the hem up to reveal the naked skin of her belly. </p>
<p>"Since when do you bother with clothes?" </p>
<p>Hiccup's lips twitched. </p>
<p>
  <em> I thought it would feel more… real to you that way.  </em>
</p>
<p>He sounded hesitant, a little embarrassed even, and hid his face against her neck. </p>
<p>"Mmh, very thoughtful of you." She placed her hands to his shoulders and gently nudged him upwards<em>. </em> </p>
<p>He took a moment to react, just long enough for Astrid to notice– <em>when</em> <em>had the appearance of his shirt disappeared?</em> She blinked, taken by surprise, but held back any comments. She didn't want him to feel self-conscious and actually really liked the impression of ghostly skin beneath her fingers. She shifted a little, luxuriating in feeling his body against her own – or something close to that – and beamed up at him. "You're amazing."</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled sadly and shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm just trying to make you happy. You do so much, I want to give some of it back to you. </em>
</p>
<p>Astrid closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. They’d had this conversation before. Just like his bar for what accounted for a good mother was rather low, the same seemed to be true for what she accounted for as a good man, a good lover. Her former husband certainly had never treated her like Hiccup did now. </p>
<p>But she didn’t want to talk or even think about that anymore. All she wanted was to enjoy her time with Hiccup as best she could. </p>
<p>Leaning up, she brought her mouth back to his and resumed kissing him. Hiccup followed happily, once again treated her with knowing hands all over her body. Unable to resist, Astrid even splayed her hands over his chest and shoulders, relishing in what little she could explore of him. Sometimes, her fingers only found thin air, when she moved too quickly or with too much pressure, but this was still so much more than only weeks before, so wonderful. </p>
<p>But then she felt something new and paused. She hadn’t expected<em> that. </em> </p>
<p>“Is… is that a <em> supernatural erection?” </em> she giggled, unable to help herself. </p>
<p>Hiccup stilled, and when she heard his voice in her head, it was filled with laughter, too.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ha! You could call it that, I guess. </em>
</p>
<p>They laugh together for a moment until, testingly and to assure Hiccup that she wasn’t laughing<em> at </em>him, Astrid ground herself against him and hummed. “Mmh, feels good.”</p>
<p>Hiccup beamed down at her, even as his cheeks appeared to be a little darker as if he was embarrassed. </p>
<p>
  <em> More to make it more real for you. If… well, if that’s what you want?  </em>
</p>
<p>Astrid bit her lip and shuddered as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. So far, Hiccup had only used his hands and mouth(s) to please her. This though... “Yes, I do want that,” she breathed. </p>
<p>He kissed her again, hungrily, then relieved her of her shirt and kept grinding into her, his forehead resting against her own. It left her head spinning and let a deep moan sound from deep within her, her body so hungry for this kind of intimacy. In her mind, she heard him groan. </p>
<p>“Do you feel it, too?” she asked, a little breathlessly. </p>
<p>A shadow crossed Hiccup’s face and he averted his gaze, shrugging non-committedly. </p>
<p>
  <em> No… But I remember what it feels like. The longing. The desire. And watching you… listening to you… You make it easy to call these memories back.  </em>
</p>
<p>His words made her blush and biting her lip, she, too, looked away. She was used to getting teased for the noises she made during sex. Hiccup had assured her many times that he didn’t mind and even<em> liked </em>them… but it was still difficult for her to accept. </p>
<p>After a few more minutes of making out like this, she fought to get her legs out of her trousers. She struggled a little but it was so worth it when he settled between her legs, now just as naked as she was. </p>
<p>Hiccup leaned over her again and resumed kissing her. The movements of his phantom body became more intense, grinding against her and making her gasp through their kiss. Oh, it had been so long since she’d felt anything like this, the intensity, the desire, it was<em> real. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Perfection…  </em>
</p>
<p>The word vibrated in her head and all but made her glow from the inside. His mental voice was so full of sincerity, of love and adoration. With a little effort, she opened her eyes to look at him, wanted to convey the same feelings to him. </p>
<p>“I could say the same about you,” she whispered, a little breathlessly as her hands fluttered along the outline of his chest.</p>
<p>He chuckled, his translucent body vibrating against her own, and it left her mewling. She needed<em> more. </em> </p>
<p>Stomping down on her embarrassment and insecurities, she let her hand glide down between their legs. When her hand closed around his cock, she let out a needy groan. He felt big. Big and hard and even throbbing a little against her palm. How much concentration did that cost him? </p>
<p>She looked up at him, biting her lip as she searched for his consent. He nodded ever so slightly, his smile glowing with love as she guided him inside her. </p>
<p>Hiccup didn’t move fast, no mindless thrusting or anything like that, but the intrusion still stung. Enough for her to wince at the unexpected pain and for Hiccup to halt immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em> What’s wrong? </em>
</p>
<p>A little embarrassed, Astrid chuckled. “Nothing, just… go slowly? I might be a bit out of practice. It’s been a while since...” </p>
<p>Since before Brianna’s birth, to be precise. But those were more memories she didn’t want to think about now. </p>
<p>
  <em> Well, it’s been a while for me, too. </em>
</p>
<p>There was again humour in is voice but also wistfulness, and Astrid kissed him again to wipe it away. Hiccup gave in and with her encouragement slowly pressed into her again. This time, it felt better, the stretch not as bad and just enough for her to feel him. As if…</p>
<p>She pulled back to look up at him, incredulous. “Did… did you make your cock <em> smaller?” </em></p>
<p>Once again, Hiccup averted his face in embarrassment and shrugged. </p>
<p>
  <em> Yes? Perks of no solid body, remember? And my ego is not so big that I can’t accept such an alteration. I want this to feel good for</em>
  <b>
    <em>you.</em>
  </b>
  <em>” </em>
</p>
<p>She hummed, touched by this gesture, and let herself enjoy his attention. She couldn’t say whether the perks of his ghostly body gave him that much of an advantage or whether he was just naturally good at this, but she could definitely say that she’d never had sex as good as this before. Hiccup started at a slow pace, just sliding in and out of her while he kept distracting her with his kisses. For all she could guess, he tried different angles until he’d found the one that made her moan the loudest, and only when she was mewling for more did his thrusts became harder and faster. </p>
<p>
  <em> Beautiful! </em>
</p>
<p>Hiccup’s voice was like humming in the back of her mind, a string of praises and little groans that made her feel wanted like never before.</p>
<p>Piece by piece he took her apart, Astrid barely able to even think. He felt so good, so amazing, his cock inside her, his lips and hands roaming her skin. It left her shaking, trembling, helpless against the onslaught of sensations. Out of reflex, she grasped at his shoulders, whimpering when he couldn’t withstand her strength, and she had to clutch at the sheets beneath her instead. </p>
<p>With precision, he pushed her closer and closer toward the edge, and then right over it. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she spasmed between her sheets, her body clenching hungrily around Hiccup’s cock, and her mind was going entirely blank, except for Hiccup’s voice in her thoughts. There was a deep groan, so full of longing that it made her heart burst – and two words.</p>
<p>
  <em> So… warm! </em>
</p>
<p>When Astrid came to it again, still breathless and with bones that felt like jelly, Hiccup was still above her. He was cuddled close to her, his face against her neck, and if she hadn’t known better she would have said that he was trembling. </p>
<p>“Hiccup? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>He grunted, not really an answer but at least he’d heard her. </p>
<p>She waited, for him to say something or for her mind to start working again, whatever happened first, when she realised what he’d said. </p>
<p>“Wait! You said<em> warm. </em> Did… did you feel that after all?”</p>
<p>Again, he shook, his hands tightening on her arms as if he needed to hold on to her. </p>
<p>
  <em> I… I did. </em>
</p>
<p>The admission was accompanied by a sense of overwhelming confusion. </p>
<p>
  <em> What… what is happening to me? </em>
</p>
<p>To Astrid’s relief, he didn’t sound scared, but she could understand his restlessness. And after he always took care of her, now it was her turn to take care of him. She made to look at him, wanted to reassure him that, surely, everything was okay. But when she looked up at him, the words got stuck in her throat, her mouth falling open.</p>
<p>For the eyes that looked back at her were of a bright green. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what's this? More control, certainly. But...?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I just want to write a quick one-shot. Nothing difficult. Just something short to get back into writing. It won't get any sequels."<br/>That's what I told myself the entire time, even when I was plotting out several more chapters for this verse. Ah, well... This does work well on it's own for now. And I can always add more when I feel like it and have the time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>